Lágrimas, el adiós de mamá
by DarkLady-Iria
Summary: Un POV de Ikky acerca de su madre.


Lágrimas... El adiós de mamá. 

(POV de Ikky)

Cuando veo a Shun sonreir o llorar, no puedo evitar enfrentarme a mis sentimientos. En cada lágrima o gesto veo en él el rostro de nuestra madre...

Era muy pequeño en ese entonces, pero siempre serán dos las cosas que en mi mente jamás desaparecerán acerca de mi mamá, su hermosa y cálida sonrisa y sus lágrimas de dolor.

Ella era una persona muy amable, me cuidaba mucho y procuraba salir adelante por mi bien.

Supe que tuvo que dejar a su escuela y familia, en ese entonces no comprendía las razones, ya que se debían a nuestro padre y a que ella era aún muy joven, trabajando casi sin descanso como costurera para seguir adelante.

Nunca fue mala conmigo, los días que no trabajaba salíamos a pasear al parque, pero siempre evitaba a la gente, esa gente tan mala que la molestaba y le decían cosas horribles, nunca entenderé cómo es que tenía las fuerzas para no derrumbarse en frente de ellos, solamente sonreía y seguía su camino, diciéndome que no les hiciera caso.

Pero al llegar a casa, se encerraba en su cuarto y lloraba por horas.

Siempre que salía le preguntaba si se sentía mal, a lo que ella respondía con un "no" y volvía a sonreir, para después abrazarme, escondiendo su rostro en mi cabello.

No debía ser mayor de 23 años, en realidad muy joven, pero fue poco después de hacer cumplido 5 años que empecé a descubrir algunas cosas.

Entre ellas, que aunque papá se casó con mamá, jamás la ayudo en lo más mínimo.

Y una noche, esa persona, mi padre, quien se ganó mi odio eterno, la visitó.

No tenía idea de lo que hablaron (e hicieron) pero poco tiempo después supe que tendría un hermanito o hermanita.

Esa noticia debió alegrarme (y si lo estaba) pero cuando vi el rostro de mi mamá, toda esa alegría se fue.

Estaba destrozada, totalmente bañada en llanto, me abrazó con más fuerza que de costumbre.

Debo admitir que me asusté bastante. La había visto llorar y abrazarme, pero nunca de esa manera.

Los días que siguieron al aviso asemejaron una terrible tragedia diaria. Mamá cada día lloraba un poco más, y yo jamás supe que hacer para hacerla feliz.

Cuando intentaba bromear, o le preguntaba si se sentía mal, sonreía de nuevo y me abrazaba. Pero esa sonrisa cálida no duraba mucho tiempo.

Y conforme fueron pasando los días, era más difícil verla así. Juntaba sus fuerzas para seguir trabajando, soportar a esa gente sin entrañas, a seguir sonriendo a pesar de todas esas cosas que le decían y que eran tan afiladas como las espadas, pero nunca escuché quejas de mi mamá, únicamente sollozos y lágrimas de dolor, y lo único que podía hacer por ella era ir y tratar de liberar sus penas.

El día que nació Shun, mamá recibió la visita de nuestro padre. Yo estaba a su lado, pero de inmediato me ordenó que me quedara con Shun, no quería que escuchara la conversación, pero no pude evitarlo.

¡No permitiré que te los lleves! -mamá tomó unas tijeras y apuntó con ellas a nuestro padre- ¡No voy a permitirtelo!

Sabes que no puedes evitarlo -ese hombre se acercó lentamente, otro hombre, alto, pelón y feo entró con una espada de bambú en las manos- Hare lo que sea necesario, ya que ellos están destinados a morir por la humanidad.

¡Canalla! -mamá intentó atacarlo, pero el otro hombre le pegó con la espada.

En ese momento, sentí hervir mi sangre, quería ir para ayudar a mi mamá, pero esta, descubriéndome, me dirigió una mirada, y supe que debía huir.

Con esa mirada, mezcla de ternura, amor y dolor, me estaba diciendo adiós.

Y de inmediato, ese infeliz sujeto comenzó a golpearla con mucha furia.

Rápidamente, fui donde Shun, y tomándolo de la cuna, busqué un sitio en donde escondernos, puesto que la única salida posible no podía ser usada a causa de esos hombres, y saltar por la ventana era muy peligroso.

Nos escondimos en un armario, y nuestro "padre" pasó muy cerca de ahi, nos buscó por la habitación pero salió.

Los minutos que tardó se me hacian eternos, y empecé a rezar para que Shun no se levantara o nos descubriría de inmediato.

No me los llevaré -alcancé a escucharle- por que ellos vendrán donde mi.

Y se fueron de ahi, lo supe cuando encendieron el auto. Esperé un poco más, y cuando finalmente sentí seguro salir, dejé a Shun en la cuna e inmediatamente fui en donde mamá.

Y en mi vida había visto tal cosa.

Ese maldito la deshizo a golpes. Respiraba con mucha dificultad, y sus mismas lágrimas le provocaban dolor.

¡Mamá! -casi salto de las escaleras, ella abrió los ojos con dolor y volvío a sonreir, pero lo que dijo no me gustó nada.

Vete -apenas podía articular palabra- sé fuerte, hijo... te quiero...

¡Mamá! -la volví a llamar, ella se estaba muriendo, pero aún en ese momento sonrió de esa forma cálida y dulce, y la abracé llorando, ya que sabía que me decía adiós para siempre.

Cuanto tiempo la estuve abrazando, no estoy seguro, solo sé que escuché un ruido en el cuarto y cuando llegué una misteriosa niña estaba al lado de Shun...

.--.--.--.--

Hola, este fic me quedó un poco raro (para mi gusto) pero lo dedico a un par de amigas que jamás se han dado por vencidas y siguen adelante con sus fics. n-n ¡Suerte y muchas gracias por leer!


End file.
